blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Stirrings
NOTE: DUE TO A HUGE COMPUTER CRASH, ANCIENT STIRRINGS IS DELAYED UNTIL NOVEMBER 7TH. ''' Ancient Stirrings is an event carried out in Halloween, 2016. It features a new pack of 170 cards with a unique, full-art border, each very spooky. The pack attempts to emulate proper card expansions akin to MTG and Hearthstone, with its own story. '''Ancient Stirrings is a permanent pack, and will not go away once the event ends. Until it's released, this page will relate to spoilers about Ancient Stirrings. NEW THINGS: Lycanthrope/Werewolf Archetype - You better have some actions if you want to stop the wolven blitz. Goo Archetype - What happens when you target them? Nobody knows! Hallow, the Sugar Lord - The demon of satisfaction himself, Hallow matches to war with his lures and sweets. Eisenhower, the Alchemist - An insane scientist, trying to resurrect his lost husband, stitching together insane monstrosities in the process. Eclipse, Werewolf Colossus - A complete monster locked away by the Mythic Shadow aeons ago. He is starting to awaken one last time... Priestess Zanzel, the Promised One - Grow and Grow. Big and Strong. Feed it Love. Feed it Death. Grow and Grow. Final Breath. Give it Love. Give it Death. Horror tropes galore - Triffids, Eldritch horrors, scientific experiments, exploding toads, and carniverous death moths all see an appearance, as well as more. Actual story - Many cards in this pack tell a story. Can you stop Priestess Zanzel from putting her plots into motion? FULL SPOILER LIST: RED COMMONS 1 - Jason (Created) 2 - Vampire Hunter (Created) 3 - Flaming Darkseed 4 - Vampire Bite (Created) 5 - Dead Tree (Created) 6 - Spicy Lolipop (Created) 7 - Blood Moon Shard 8 - Kruger's Apprentice 9 - Masked Extortionist (Created) 10 - Disturbing Thoughts - Needs to include a cheese grater 11 - Corrupt Guest (Created) 12 - Slenderman (Created) 13 - Enrage 14 - Claudia Sinister (Created) 15 - Patric Sinister (Created) 16 - Edgelord (Created) 17 - Horse Breeder -> Werecentaur 18 - Evil Prince -> Werefrog 19 - Lumberjack -> Werebear 20 - Wolfbitten Noob -> Werewolf Savage (Created) UNCOMMONS 1 - Paraselene Ascetic -> Lunar Rager (Created) 2 - Blessed Acolyte -> Weredragon 3 - Axeoattack 4 - Wolven Blitz 5 - Pyramid Head 6 - Grove of the Burnwillows 7 - Priest of the Blood Rite 8 - Possessed Skull (Created) 9 - Homeless Man -> DIY:Werewolf RARES 1 - Headless Horseman (Created) 2 - Haunted Redcliff Armor (Created) 3 - Grim Reaper (Created) 4 - Ignis Knight 5 - Death-Defying Demon (10 charges) (Created) EPICS 1 - Flesh Vortex 2 - It that was Silenced -> It that is Whispering -> He that will Howl -> Eclipse, Werewolf Colossus 3 - Mitcrawl (Created) LEGENDARIES 1 - Unspeakable Summoning (Pen/iiMas) TOKENS: Lezus BLUE COMMONS 1 - Mad Scientist(Created) 2 - Bedsheet Ghost (Created) 3 - Gooplast 4 - Roblox U Student (Created) 5 - Hacker (Created) 6 - Ye Old Arte 7 - Bitter Candy 8 - Groucho Mask (Created) 9 - Skeleton (Created) 10 - Script Robber (Created) 11 - Failed Experiment (Created) 12 - Unplumbed Lead (Created) 13 - Ghoost (Created) 14 - Psychotic Freak (Created) 15 - Frankenstein (Created) 16 - Kalman Sinister (Completed) 17 - Victor Sinister (Completed) 18 - Sibling Jayvote 19 - Toxic Goo (Created) 20 - DoeDoe (Created) UNCOMMONS 1 - Terry Sinister (Completed) 2 - DairingSpookHead (Created) 3 - Supercomputer's Skull (Created) 4 - Unexpected Results 5 - Waspism (Created) 6 - Goo Golem (Created) 7 - Korblox Skeleton (Created) 8 - MS4_HappyFace_v8.exe 9 - RoboLoleris (Created) RARES 1 - Haunted Korblox Armor (Created) 2 - Brothers Grotesque (Created) 3 - Dark Book of Spells (Created) 4 - Inexorable Goo Tide (Created) 5 - Glaciem Knight EPICS 1 - Grey Goo Scenario (Created) 2 - Horrarceusdon (Created) 3 Stormchaser's Gambit (Created) LEGENDARIES 1 Eisenhower, the Alchemist (Created) TOKENS Morphic Goo GREEN COMMONS 1 - Little Girl (Created) 2 - Bubbling Cauldron 3 - Phyrric Invitation 4 - Verisimilitudal Dissonance (Created) 5 - Sour Candy 6 - Unresting Tombstone (Created) 7 - Zanzel's Recur 8 - Treasured Unicorn 9 - Magic Broom Black Cat (Created) 10 - Stranglevines (Created) 11 - Gentle Elder 12 - Failed Antidote 13 - Carnivorous Death Moth 14 - Infected Mushrooms (Created) 15 - Detached Shadow (Created) 16 - Noxious Gas (Created) 17 - Explosive Toad (Created) 18 - Graboid (Created) 19 - Wicked Witch (Created) 20 - Sin Collector 21 - Nerf Zombie (Created) o3o UNCOMMONS 1 - Meeboid Zombie (Created) 2 - Engineered Syzygy 3 - Abhorrent Skull (Created) 4 - Beast Within (Created) 5 - Final Tree (Created) 6 - Jungle Dweller (has to include the person Aeomancer) 7 - Triffid (Created) 8 - KillCactaur 9 - Liechtenhauer's Sophistry (Created) RARES 1 - Haunted Overseer Armor (Created) 2 - DIY:Dark Dominus (Created) 3 - Ancient Stirrings 4 - Eldritch Horror 5 - Apheliotropic Syzygy (Created) EPICS 1 - Corrupt Alpha Brick (Created) 2 - Quan Sinister (Created) 3 - Fearmiredon LEGENDARIES 1 - Priestess Zanzel, the Promised One (Created) YELLOW COMMONS 1 - Hallow's Enforcer 2 - Swarm of Bats (Created) 3 - Pumpkin Bomb (Created) 4 - Trick or Treat (Created) 5 - Cheshire Cat (Created) 6 - Fried One Cultist 7 - Bloody Knife (Created) 8 - Cereal Killer (Created) 9 - Pumpkin Carver (Created) 10 - Hallow's Boon 11 - Sweet Candy 12 - Hallow's Gate 13 - Sugar Rush (Created) 14 - Candy Robber (Created) 15 - Smiling Golem (Created) 16 - Drown in Hedonism 17- Cotton Candy Lion (Created) 18 - Hidden Razors (Created) 19 - Doll House 20 - Candy Crane UNCOMMONS 1 - Sugar Skull (Created) 2 - Obon Festival 3 - Tooth Decay (Created) 4 - The Blob 5 - The Forbidden Box - Forbidden Spirit (Token) 6 - Hallow's Eradicator 7 - Dun_Boof (Created) 8 - Hallow's Army 9 - Creepy Toy (Created) RARES 1 - Bribery 2 - Hallow's Knight 3 - Haunted Doge Head (Created) 4 - Dark Alliance 5 - Final Revels (Created) EPICS 1 - Cringeleaf (Created) 2 - The Skull Collector (Created) 3 - Dreadger980 LEGENDARIES 1 - Hallow, the Sugarlord (Created)Category:Ancient Stirrings